Kitty has claws
by Sabaine
Summary: DMC reboot. Dante has a cheeky side, likes to play pranks. Chooses Kat. A little swearing. One shot. Complete. Please review.


**Having completed this game a few days ago I couldn't resist writing a lil one shot. This is somewhere in the middle of the game, doesn't really connect to anything but I'm going on the fact that as Dante is quite cheeky he might be a little bit of a prankster. And his new favorite target: Kat.**

Kat sighed and turned off the shower. It had been a quiet day for once, something that she wished would happen more often in fact. Vergil had been at his computers all day, Dante wandered around doing only god knows what. He made it abundantly clear that he was bored when he began to pester her. Kat liked Dante, probably a little bit too much. His harmless flirting would make her blush without a doubt. She would admit to herself that she had a little crush on him, but it would die away soon enough. She had a crush on Vergil when she first met him, but that was for a different reason, she saw nothing but respect for Vergil now, and she liked to consider him a friend. Dante, on the other hand, with his dark hair and broad shoulders... _Damn hormones, _she thought to herself. Shaking her head and causing warm droplets of water to spray everywhere she stepped out and rooted around for her towel.

She had spent most of the day making more spray paint and researching old recipes, looking for anything that would help their cause. She did get a little worried when Dante disappeared for about half an hour, especially when he returned with a smirk on his face. He brushed off all her questions with a smile and she admitted defeat. After wrapping her towel around her and gathering up her clothes, she peeked out the bathroom door. Her room was down the end of the corridor. While she didn't mind either of the brothers seeing her in her towel it wasn't something she would care to make a habit of. Once she had made sure that the coast was clear, she quickly darted out and padded down the cold floor. She had made it to her door when she heard Dante chuckle. Rolling her eyes she turned to face him.

'Yes Dante?'

'Nothing, don't mind me, just enjoying the scenery.' He grinned winking at her. She blushed, it wasn't like her towel was short, it covered everything.

Kat shook her head and entered her room. Dante leant against the wall outside a smile on his face and waited. Kat towel dried her hair, got dressed in her shorts and a tank top and fiddled with her hair in the mirror. She applied her make up quickly maybe taking a little longer than she usually would. Half ready to face the world she took out her hair dryer from the top drawer of her chest of drawers. She wrangled her brush through her way laid locks and after a bit of fluffing got ready to blow dry her hair.

'3...2...1...' Dante said to himself outside her door.

He heard the hair dryer start, a sensation of hearing the sound womph. Unable to control himself he began to laugh.

'DANTE!' Kat screamed.

Aware of what would come next he ran. Kat threw open her door and looked for where he was standing. Baby powder covered her hair and most of her face. She growled wiping the powder from her eyes, she ran down the corridor entering the main computer room. Vergil turned around to face her a small smile pulling at his lips.

'He got you this time, I wondered what he was doing earlier.' He mused looking at a furious young woman.

'Where is he?!' She demanded.

'I honestly don't know, he did run past laughing about a minute ago, toward the kitchen last I saw him.' Vergil supplied looking at a file. Kat ran toward the kitchen trailing powder. With her half damp hair the powder was sticking to her, it would take ages to get it all off. She scowled. She was going to beat the shit out of him. She skidded around the corner and saw Dante nonchalantly standing against the counter eating pizza. She frowned as he began to laugh.

'I hope you choke!' She spat nastily. Crossing the room she thumped him hard around the head, he doubled over coughing with laughter. 'It's not funny! It's going to take me ages to get all this shit out!'

He wiped his eyes, 'I'll gladly help, I don't mind spending an hour in the shower with you-'

Kat thumped him again growling. Inside her hormones did a little happy dance. But there was no way that she was crossing that bridge. Dante was a well known womaniser, she wasn't about to become a notch on his bed post.

'Carefull kitty Kat, you know I like it rough,' he smirked.

Kat groaned in frustration and left. A few days passed without anything major happening. It looked like it was going to be another quiet day. Dante was in the shower, Kat had been thinking about revenge from the moment he pranked her. She sneaked into his room, Vergil caught her but he didn't say anything, simply raised a brow and smiled. Holding a pair of scissors she giggled as she got to work. About ten minutes later she left, she stuffed some things into her back pack and swung it over her shoulder.

'Vergil?! Just going out, I'll be back soon,' she called. He answered from down the hall, smiling she opened the front door in time to hear Dante's yell as she left. She ran down the road with Dante's jeans in her bag. Not the whole item of clothing, just the legs. Well he always said how much he liked her shorts. Kat thought he might like a few pairs of his own. Well all of his jeans had been given her special treatment, maybe now he'll think again before he decided to play a joke. Kat could play jokes of her own.


End file.
